


Cats, Sex, Coffee and Funerals

by Possumscan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, I haven't written the smut scene, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Responsibility, Terminal Illnesses, Use your imagination, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possumscan/pseuds/Possumscan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>Kylo lets out a heavy breath. ‘I… I wanted to impress you.’<br/>Hux looks him up and down. ‘You. Impress me? What, by not killing my cat?’<br/>‘Well, yeah.’ <br/>Hux is unsure if this strange attitude is due to Kylo's inexperience with alcohol or he is just being arrogant.<br/>-</p>
<p>Kylo has to look after Hux's cat Millicent, while Hux visits his dying grandfather, and Millicent, along with Phasma, helps to turn his life around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phasma is walking to work. Her office job demands a sombre suit of black and white, blending her into the backdrop of the street. One person stands out: like a candle in the dark, Phasma can see Hux’s head coming towards her.   
‘I need your help,’ he pleads.  
Phasma rolls her eyes. She is used to being the mother figure to her friends, but sometimes it is more effort than it’s worth. ‘What is it?’   
‘You’ve heard about my grandfather’s illness? I'm visiting him, so I need Millicent to stay somewhere. Could she -’  
Phasma cuts in. ‘I'll be at work all day. I hardly need to remind you of last time.’  
Hux knows exactly what she means - within twenty minutes the previous weekend, everything soft enough to sink claws into in Phasma’s pristine, well-kept flat was in shreds.   
‘Then again,’ offers Phasma, ‘I do know someone who can help.’  
She smiles and turns away, leaving Hux among the swarm of suited figures.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Caranoir! Visit them on Tumblr: caranoir.tumblr.com

A sharp, persistent ring fills Kylo’s apartment. He stumbles over to the door and checks through the spyhole - there are some pretty unsavoury characters around here. Outside stands a man in full-black, with startling ginger hair: Hux. Kylo recognises him; his family runs the Irish bar near Lincoln Park. But unlike them, Hux is a quiet, reserved type. And certainly not the sort of person who visits a stranger’s apartment on a Saturday morning. Nevertheless, Kylo pulls the door open.  
‘Hux?’  
Hux ignores him and walks straight in. He has a slender ginger cat in one arm, and a large bag in the other.  
‘So, you’re Ben, right?’ Hux stoops down and the cat jumps down.  
‘Well, yes but -’  
‘This is Millicent, and that's food and stuff. I'm sure you'll get along fine, I've got to go or I'll be late so call me if there's a problem.’  
Kylo opens his mouth to protest. Hux is Phasma’s friend, not his. Then he realises: this is one of her match-making schemes. Kylo rolls his eyes. _Jesus, Phasma. Lay it off for a minute._  
Hux hands a slip of paper to Kylo, with a number scrawled on it.  
‘Yeah, of course, I love cats!’ he replies through gritted teeth. ‘Phasma told you, then?’ _I don’t think this is the usual way of getting his number._  
Hux draws up his arm and examines his watch, adding, ‘Right, I’m going to be late, I’ve got to go.’ He smiles and left. Kylo follows him out of the apartment, peering over the railings to see him hurry down the towering flight of steps.  
Walking back into the hall, Kylo looks over at Millicent, who is indignantly perched on the coffee table. _I guess I should make an effort,_ he thinks. Kneeling down by Millicent, and scratching her behind her vigilant ears, he says, ‘See? Not too bad for a first -’ He is cut short as Millicent shrieks and waves her claws, cutting Kylo’s arm into a scarlet checkerboard. Grabbing hold of his arm, he yells out. ‘You little shit!’ _Now I’m cursing at cats._ He storms into the bathroom, he begins to wash out his arm. The cuts are not as deep as they seemed, but Kylo is not going near that creature again.  
‘I’m getting this looked at. You,’ he pushes Millicent into the kitchen, ‘are staying right here. If you've given me some sort of disease, you're out. Understand?’  
Millicent returns a nonchalant gaze. Kylo scowls, slamming the door on the way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux stares straight ahead. The road in front stretches towards the horizon like a hard pencil mark in the earth. The journey to his grandfather seems longer each time. Perhaps it is the heat, or the knowledge that the man he will soon see will be more ill than before, and more difficult to leave and return home.  
The rocky ground surround him for miles, engulfing the narrow road in gritty sand, making it coarse and rough. Hux continues to drive; each mile showing another one on the horizon. The tires bump over ridges in the road. Putting a sweating palm to his forehead, he sighs.


	4. Chapter 4

‘There's nothing wrong with you. It's a very faint scratch.’  
The doctor holds Kylo's arm as she cleans out the dried blood. ‘You know, cats like respect. Maybe you're not giving her that?’  
Kylo sits in silence. He holds in his anger at everyone: Hux for his blatant ignorance, Phasma for her ridiculous plans, and Millicent - well, that one is obvious. He watches the scars on his arm. The blood is not pouring out like before, and the pain has subsided. ‘What do you expect me to do?’ Kylo blurts out. ‘I've had this stupid cat dumped on me, it hates me and -’  
The doctor takes away the cloth. ‘What does this badge say? Because it doesn't say ‘Cat Specialist’. I don't know, just try to be nice and if all else fails, come clean.’  
Kylo stands to leave. He pulls his sleeve down over the scars, and upon leaving the building, makes for home.  
Returning to his apartment, Kylo decides to wait before opening the kitchen door. Slumping onto the windowsill, he picks up a packet of cigarettes, taking one and lighting it. He inhales the smoke, letting it puff back out in a faint mist. Pulling his feet up onto the ledge, Kylo looks out the window. Down below, cars and buses pass by. _That must be at least twenty metres,_ thinks Kylo. _I could throw Millicent out here next time._ He smirks at the thought. In the silence, he can hear Millicent pacing around the kitchen, and goes over to let her out. ‘Now, I know we don't get along. So you can stay out of my way until Hux comes back for you, okay?’  
Millicent shoots Kylo a disdainful look, before surveying the area. She chooses a spot under the coffee table and sits down, ignoring Kylo.  
Kylo watches carefully from the window ledge. He takes back his cigarette and forms tiny clouds, drifting towards the sky. He lays back and let sleep wash over him like subdued ocean waves.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux pulls in at a roadside gas station. The intense heat on the roads is taking its toll; his hair is pushed flat against his scalp from sweat. He takes a large gulp of water, repeating, until the bottle is empty. Leaning against his car, Hux begins to think. _I hope Millicent isn't too much trouble for Ben - Kylo, whatever._  
A car parks beside him. _Not Dameron._ It’s Poe, a man Hux has only ever seen drunk in his parents’ bar. He is a different experience when sober, fitting in well against the desert-like backdrop. His rugged face stares straight out the window - directly at Hux, whose heart jumps when he notices. _So this is the man Phasma warned me about._ Hux isn't sure why. Phasma wouldn't go near a guy like this. She probably hadn't even met him. Then it strikes him. Kylo. _Of course, Phasma._  
‘Hey, you look like you need a drink.’ Poe indicates the café across the forecourt.  
_Well, that much seems obvious._ ‘Uh, yeah. I'm just going -’  
Poe smiles. ‘It's on me, alright?’  
Hux notices the softness of Poe's voice, in contrast to his own. He goes to decline the offer, but different words come out:  
‘Of course. I've got plenty of time!’  
_Why did I say that? I can still drive away when he's not looking._  
Hux soon finds himself explaining everything: his grandfather, Millicent, and Kylo. Poe seems interested, listening to every detail.  
‘It sounds like you're in a difficult situation, then.’  
Hux looks up. ‘Huh?’  
‘Well, this Kylo Ren guy, you barely know him,’ Poe explains, taking a swig from his glass. ‘Do you really want to leave your cat with him?’  
_That's a good point. Why didn't I feel guilt for how I've left Millicent?_  
Hux thinks in silence. ‘I suppose,’ he begins, ‘That's because of Phasma. She was so sure he would be able to cope, and I don't know why there's any reason for her to lie.’  
But there is a reason. Kylo.  
Immediately, he takes out his phone and calls Phasma.  
‘Get round to Kylo's as soon as possible. Make sure Millicent is in safe hands - preferably yours.’  
Poe looks concerned. ‘Everything okay?’  
‘Yes, yes, but I have to go now. I'm running behind schedule.’  
Poe finishes both of their drinks, as Hux runs back to his car, and speeds down the road towards his grandfather.


	6. Chapter 6

Southern California. Not somewhere Hux wants to be. The sun is too glaring, the people too friendly. Then again, Kylo's apartment hadn’t been his dream location either.   
Hux pulls up outside the hospital. He surveys the exterior, a red brick building stretching along the road in both directions. It is, effectively, comprised entirely of squares and hard straight lines. The windows, all in a symmetrical grid, have blinds drawn down. Hux swallows a gulp of air, and walks in.  
‘I'm here to see my grandfather,’ he tells the receptionist.  
‘Ah, Mr Snoke?’  
‘Yes. Is he -?’  
‘No better. Do you want me to take you up to him?’ she offers.  
‘It's fine, I know the way.’  
Hux walks down the stark white corridor. It is silent, save for the doctors whose white robes camouflage them with the walls, and whose similarly white shoes leave echoing footsteps behind them.   
Hux reaches the door. He pauses, looking it up and down, before walking through.


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo wakes to a blurred face. As his vision returns, he recognises Phasma.  
‘Wha… How…’  
‘Hux wanted me to make sure you were coping fine. You left the key in the door.’  
‘Oh. Right,’ responds Kylo, groggily.  
‘So where's Millicent?’  
Kylo sits up. His back aches from being bent into the window ledge. He points in the direction of the coffee table.  
Phasma doesn't reply for a while. Eventually, she blinks heavily, and says, ‘Kylo. She's gone.’  
Kylo sits up, fully alert. ‘She's in the apartment. I haven't left anything open, except this window, and that's at least a ten-floor drop.’  
Cursing under her breath, Phasma checks behind the sofa and under the chairs, finding only old pizza boxes and empty cans; while Kylo looks in the kitchen cabinets. Crouching halfway in, he notices a trail of orange hairs. He pulls himself out and finds Millicent sitting facing backwards on the worktop above him. Rolling his eyes, Kylo sighs and turns away. ‘She was in the kitchen, hiding in the cabinets.’   
Phasma frowns. ‘She must be hungry. The food -’  
‘Oh, that's over there.’ Kylo points to the kitchen door.  
‘Well, do something, then. It works better if you take it out of the packet, you know?’ replies Phasma bluntly. ‘If I'd known you were going to leave her to starve, I'd have look after Millicent myself.’  
‘Why not? Take her, I don't care.’  
Phasma looks over. ‘Hmm. I don't think so. If you keep her, then Hux will come back tomorrow evening and see you as a responsible, nice person.’  
‘Since when was I either of those two things?’  
Phasma checks her watch. ‘Since now. Look around you. You're not exactly the perfect man, are you? There's all sorts of crap down the back of that couch, you spend most of the day sleeping instead of getting a decent job,’ she emphasises the last point. ‘And you give up on everything. Don’t you get it? I’m setting you up with this guy because at the moment you’re just a hopeless dumbass.’  
‘Fine. But I doubt this stupid cat can persuade Hux to like me.’   
‘Well, not on her own. You might need to make an effort as well.’  
Kylo looks down at Millicent, who looks rather unimpressed. _No change there, then._  
Kylo is once again alone in the apartment. He is absentmindedly running his fingers through Millicent’s fur, his mind wandering elsewhere. He is thinking; thinking about Hux, and Phasma, and…  
 _No. Not them. The ones I left behind.  
Mom. Dad. Wherever they are._  
Kylo lets the tears fall freely now. He feels them cooling his face as they trickle.  
 _Why did I have to go?  
No, it's not my fault. They drove me away._  
He remembers that night. Rain pouring. Kylo Ren emerged from the ashes of a broken child and he ran.   
_Oh god. I'm a fucking trainwreck. Maybe Phasma has a point._


	8. Chapter 8

Hux sits beside his grandfather's bed, his chin testing on his hands. The chair is cold and hard, like the rest of the room. His grandfather is asleep. He waits.  
Sunlight streams through the window as Hux’s grandfather flickers his eyelids. Hux leans in as Snoke sits up in bed, bandages obscuring half his face. The remaining part is wrinkled and gnarled, like a tossed-aside scrap of paper. Hux hates seeing him like this. He's seen pictures of his grandfather when he was younger; he had been an handsome, successful man, with a loving family. But gradually it all slipped away: the success was lost with the folding of his business, the family with the passing of his wife, and now the traces of handsomeness too has vanished beneath scars and telltale old age. Snoke holds out a withering hand to Hux’s.  
‘You're still growing, I see.’  
Hux faintly smiles. ‘I suppose. You look better now too -’  
The hand reaches out to stop him. ‘No, I don't. I've overheard the doctors. They sound concerned, worried. I can't get a definite answer but I think something is worse than I thought. If it weren't for that damned fall, I'd be fine, eh?’   
Snoke falls asleep again, as Hux rises and paces the colourless room. He sees a white-dressed woman walking towards the room. She looks gravely serious. Glancing at Snoke, she pulls Hux to the corner, handing him a chart.  
‘This is his last scan. We have to check that the fall hasn't damaged anything, of course.’  
‘And has it?’ demands Hux.  
She pauses. ‘Well… no. Not directly. But there is something else there - a tumour, we think. Because of its nature we can't really do anything about it. I'm sorry.’  
Hux staggers back slightly. This is all too much. He stumbles back into his chair, holding the arms for support. The doctor bends down. ‘We can get him transferred closer to you. You'll be to see him whenever, if you'd prefer.’  
‘Yes, yes,’ Hux mutters. ‘Please.’  
Hux sits in his car. The hospital building looks just the same as before. Yet now there is more foreboding to it, like some sort of filter over his vision. He realises that he is tightly gripping the steering-wheel, and loosens his hold. The tears have stained his cheeks before, and now they flow again.   
_Stop it, Hux._  
He reverses back out of the parking space and begins to drive. The buildings don't look so brightly painted, the trees don't look so alive, and the people don't seem so relaxed. There is a sense of unease in the air, even if only Hux feels it.   
_Congratulations. Your life is some shitty tragic movie cliché._  
He repeats one phrase over and over in his mind:   
‘It's okay.’  
Which of course it isn't. It isn't easy to pick up the mood; despite how easy it may be to lower it. So Hux stops repeating and begins thinking instead. He avoids the topic of his grandfather entirely, focusing on something happy - Millicent. With this begins to flow in thoughts of Kylo. That put his mind at rest very quickly - visualising Kylo's face, his long, slender figure, his dark eyes that bore into you. He imagines what he is going to say to Kylo upon return. _I hope he's wondering about this too. I'm not about to be the shy one. No, he'll be the awkward one, so I can come in first. Whatever I say will just be blurted out as a load of shit anyway._  
Roads pass as Hux plans out his reunion.  
 _Oh god, I must be desperate; I'm planning out how to say hello._  
He smirks to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo hears the door ring. This time it had better be something good.   
It is Hux.  
‘Are you -’ Kylo is stopped by Hux’s evident tears. He lets him in, taking Hux into the living room.  
Sitting down, Hux begins to explain. Kylo listens, remaining emotionally distant. ‘Well, it's getting late. Do you want to stay here tonight? The streets at this time of night - take my bed, I'll sleep out here.’ This is blurted out quickly as Kylo's face breaks into a hot flush.  
Hux considers. _I'm not sleeping in his bed. No doubt there's all sorts of things in there._ ‘Sure, I'll stay. But I'll sleep out here,’ indicating the sofa. ‘I wouldn't want to… disrupt you.’  
Hux thinks he sees a flicker of a smile on Kylo's face. Kylo walks out and returns with a thin sheet, handing it awkwardly to Hux, who takes it and inspects it covertly.   
‘I'm going to undress… so if you could just -’  
‘Yeah. I'll - yeah.’ Kylo grunts back.  
Glancing to check the door is firmly shut, Hux removes his clothes and folds them into perfect squares. He is left in his underwear. _God, if he walks in._ Hux lays down on the couch. It smells of the same masculinity he had smelt on Kylo. _Not the first person I'd associate with masculinity._ He feels his eyes drop.


	10. Chapter 10

Hux awakes to a siren in the distance. _Ah yes. I'm here._ He peers towards the window. Still night. Hux closes his eyes and tries to sleep.  
There is a noise; floorboards creaking. _Too heavy for Millicent. Don't tell me he's a sleepwalker._ The door opens. _I should have put something against that. Glad to see he respects my privacy._ Kylo's silhouette saunters over to the window. There is a glass in his hand. Sitting on the window ledge, his eyes are lit up by the streetlights and headlights below. Two bright orbs, hovering.  
They turn towards Hux. They stay still, but are clearly watching. Hux slows down his breathing. _If he thinks I'm awake -_  
‘Can't sleep either, huh?’ A low voice, slurred slightly.  
Hux holds in his breath.  
‘You're awake. I know.’ Kylo continues. His voice sounds slurred again. Not in the way of an experienced drinker. Hux has met plenty of them. This is the voice of a mere acquaintance of drink.  
‘You wanna drink?’  
Hux still refuses to reply. _You're hardly someone I'd like to get drunk with. Though I'm sure whatever’s in that glass is at least 90% water anyway._  
‘Silent type, aren't you?’ Kylo continues.  
‘If I talk, will you go back to bed?’  
‘Per -’ Kylo struggles to form the word. ‘P-er-ha-ps’  
Hux sits up slightly, taking care that he is still covered by the sheet.  
‘Come over.’ Kylo sounds almost mocking now. Hux shifts in the sheet and then stands. He walks over to Kylo and joins him on the ledge.   
‘Don't drink?’ From here Hux can see Kylo's drunken features, his eyes watering, his lips dry.   
Hux lies through gritted teeth. ‘No. Can't touch the stuff.’  
‘Huh.’  
Hux feels anger at being the underdog. _If anyone drinks, it's me, not some angsty kid who can't keep down - well, whatever that is._  
‘Give me the bottle.’  
Kylo looks up into Hux’s grey eyes. _No, green. Blue. Maybe it's the drink_ , thinks Kylo, managing a coherent thought. ‘Oh, changed your tune?’ He hands over the bottle.  
Hux studies it in the low light. He makes out some disconnected words, then shrugs and pours it into a glass on the table beside him. Taking a sip, he is still unsure. He downs it nevertheless, leaving Kylo looking shocked halfway through his own first glass.  
‘You expect an Irishman to be a teetotaller? Does that even exist?’ Hux smirks as he speaks. It is a weak drink, completely unidentifiable from the added water. He'd been joking, but clearly Kylo is new to the game. Before Kylo can try to swallow his glass, Hux shifts the conversation elsewhere.   
‘So, how come you stay holed up in here?’  
Kylo sighs. The stupor of drunkenness has worn off. Or at least, begun to. ‘You know Leia Organa?’  
Hux nods, though doubting Kylo can see it through the gloom. ‘The senator, right? Married some old -’  
‘Yes.’ Kylo's voice is now colder. ‘She had a son.’  
Hux understands. ‘And you…’  
‘I ran away. It was too much - all the press hounding at you, controlled from all sides. So I got out.’ Kylo sounds casual about this, as if speaking of yesterday's dinner. ‘It was a simple matter of changing my name, and I was invisible.’  
Hux listens.   
‘How about you?’ asks Kylo.  
Hux gladly takes the lead, enjoying the focus leaving Kylo. ‘My father is Irish. He met my mother whilst studying here, and never went back. That's where I come in, and then they started up the Irish bar, you know the one. I moved out to get some sleep, not that that's going particularly well right now.’  
‘Yeah, the traffic can be loud, but you get used to it.’ Kylo is immune to the insult. ‘Sounds like a nice game of happy families you've got going.’  
Hux shifts uncomfortably. He hadn't meant to come across like that. It certainly wasn't the case, anyway. But seeing Kylo's downturned frown made it worth it. He looks like a small child on the verge of tears. Hux enjoys this moment of visible vulnerability. It establishes him as superior.  
After this brief silence, Kylo's gaze drifts down to Hux's underwear. Hux notices, subtly brushing his hand into the way of Kylo's view. He flicks his view back up at that point.  
‘How's Millicent been?’ Hux attempts to divert the talk from anything Kylo can take as intimacy.  
Unwittingly, Kylo feels his own arm. ‘She's been fine. Would've been nice if I'd had a warning, though.’  
‘I assumed that Phasma had told you. It was only when I realised how this came about that I knew you had no experience with cats.’  
‘I'm sure nothing else gave it away.’ Kylo replies, hiding his sarcasm deftly.   
‘The usual sign is to act confused and explain. Or maybe that's just Irish people.’  
Kylo lets out a heavy breath. ‘I… I wanted to impress you.’  
Hux looks him up and down. ‘You. Impress me? What, by not killing my cat?’  
‘Well, yeah.’   
Hux is unsure if this strange attitude is due to Kylo's inexperience with alcohol or he is just being arrogant.  
‘Yeah, well… thanks.’   
Kylo notices the awkwardness of Hux’s tone. Hux isn't used to showing gratitude.   
The conversation draws towards silence. Kylo seizes the moment and begins to draw himself towards Hux. While at first backing away, he begins to move towards Kylo. Their lips touch, the taste of that weak drink drifting between their mouths. Kylo puts a heavy hand on Hux’s cheek, feeling coarse stubble. Hux finds his hands moving to Kylo's back, stroking it fondly yet with a sense of desperation. Not desperation to escape, but to uphold his dignity. _If that's still possible in a window at midnight._  
Kylo moves away from Hux's lips, sliding his own down to Hux's neck. He bites softly at the fleshy skin on the sides of the neck, before Hux pushes away nervously. Kylo takes the hint and returns to Hux's lips, passionately interlocking and holding tight.


	11. Chapter 11

Kylo awakes back in his own bed. He turns over and feels Hux's body against his.  
 _Wait._  
‘Get out,’ Kylo says bluntly.  
Hux looks up, clearly just waking too. ‘Oh, sorry. You invited me in, remember?’  
Kylo thinks. ‘As a matter of fact, I have no idea what happened last night. I was drunk.’  
Hux rolls his eyes. ‘Really? I hadn't noticed. Anyway, you kissed me and then we came in here and…’ Hux trails off.  
‘And what? Hux, what happened last night?’  
Hux swallows. ‘We fucked, Kylo. We fucked.’ His voice cracks at the second repetition, taking in the suddenness of the situation.  
Kylo's face straightens. ‘Jesus.’  
Hux ignores him. ‘Right, I'm having a shower.’  
Kylo is annoyed. _I don't impress Hux. He’s probably had hundreds of people just like me before._  
The shower starts to run. Kylo changes into cleaner clothes - he'd gone to sleep in his clothes - and attempts to flatten his unruly hair.  
He stands, and runs out the door, as Millicent prowls in.  
He hurtles down the stairs, and onto the road. The first café after the apartment block has a job available - he's seen it in the window before. Kylo flattens down his hair again, wipes his mouth, and walks in. ‘The job, er, is it still available?’ he asks the man at the counter nervously.  
The man looks up. ‘Yeah. That's been up for quite a while, y’know, and no one's asked about it. Weird, right?’  
Kylo is relieved. ‘Er, yeah, could I apply? How long will that take?’  
‘I'll speak to the manager. If you're lucky, he'll give it to you.’  
Kylo smiles for the first time in a long time. ‘Thanks, -’  
‘Call me Finn,’ answers the man, grinning. He walks out to the kitchen, while Kylo waits.  
He returns a few minutes later. ‘You start this afternoon,’ he says, handing Kylo an apron.


	12. Chapter 12

Hux gets out of the shower, still dripping. His hair is sodden down and darkened to a shade of brown by the water. As he dries himself off, he notices the silence. _Kylo must be out_ , he thinks. He walks back into the bedroom to put on his clothes from the previous day. Millicent is on the bed, looking vaguely disgruntled. Hux sits down beside her and begins to stroke behind her ear.  
‘Kylo took care of you, then?’  
Millicent appears to flinch at the mention of Kylo. Hux grins. They aren't so unlike each other. They sit for a fair few minutes before Hux jumps up at the sound of the door.  
Kylo walks through, the apron tucked under his coat.  
Hux laughs. ‘What's that for?’  
‘I've got a job,’ mutters Kylo, spitting the words out like sour milk.  
‘Geez, Phasma really got through to you?’  
Kylo does not react. ‘No. I thought that you'd like me to do it.’  
Hux is taken aback slightly. It seemed strange that Kylo would want to impress Hux when he was drunk last night, but sober is even more so. He looks awkward, shuffling his feet as he moves around the room. Kylo is used to being the dominant member of the group (or lack of group usually). Hux, on the other hand, enjoys how Kylo feels the need to please him.  
‘So… where are you working?’  
Kylo mumbles. Hux ignores him.  
‘Right. So I'll leave you to it, then.’  
‘Yeah. Bye.’  
Hux smiles. ‘Bye.’ He leans towards Kylo and kisses him on the cheek - mostly to see his sheepish face as he walks off.


	13. Chapter 13

Kylo walks through the door, shoulders hunched. He does not want to be seen here. _Kind of tough when you're working here._  
The same man is at the counter. He greets Kylo with a friendly smile, putting Kylo less at ease. He doesn't like being noticed.  
‘Seeing as it's your first day, how about you come around with me for a while?’ offers Finn, trying to sound caring.   
‘Hmm. Yeah.’ Kylo answers monosyllabically.  
Finn beckons. ‘We'll start off easy. You don't have to do the talking, just write it down, alright?’ They reach an elderly lady sitting alone. She orders, and Kylo writes it down, rolling his eyes as Finn checks what he's written.  
‘See, it's not too bad?’ Finn acts reassuringly, as if Kylo is struggling. Kylo vaguely replies, ‘Huh.’  
Finn tells him to take over the counter as he walks back into the kitchen.  
The door opens, and all the sounds of outside drift in. The traffic, the music, the people.   
Another thing that drifts in is Hux.  
Kylo's first reaction is to hide under the counter. On observation, this isn't customer-friendly behaviour. _And there's no need to be scared of someone who's shagged you._ He stands, mouth wedged into a smile as Hux walks over.   
‘Jesus, you got a job here?’ Hux sounds incredulous.  
‘Yeah. Why?’ Kylo is painfully aware that the other customers can hear everything they say.  
Hux lowers his voice. ‘Kylo, I come here every fucking day. If you're trying to stalk me, be less conspicuous.’ He speaks showing no interest in his tone, as he inspects the underside of his fingernails.  
‘I'm not trying to stalk you, and you know it. I chose it because Phasma is always saying I should try for a job here.’  
‘Did you ever ask why?’  
‘No but - oh.’  
Hux found Kylo's slowness slightly amusing.  
Kylo's voice returns to its normal level. ‘So, what do you want?’ His voice sounds begrudging.   
‘Just an espresso. My break’s short.’  
Hux waits expectantly. Kylo uses the machine almost nervously, but manages a passable drink from it. Hux takes it without gratitude and stands beside the counter. Kylo watches for a short time, and turns to see Finn.  
‘You know, I think it's really nice that you've got someone.’  
Kylo gives a quizzical expression. ‘Me?’  
Finn beams back. ‘Look, it's the twenty-first century. No one's worried about that stuff anymore. Anyway, my boyfriend and I - maybe you know him? His name's Poe, he's a mechanic for -’  
‘He's also the biggest -’ Hux begins before Kylo pulls him away, speaking loudly over Hux’s insults.   
‘Hux, please try to shut the fuck up.’  
‘Sure. I'll file that under Complaints,’ Hux drawls sarcastically. He finishes his coffee and pushes the cup towards Kylo. ‘There you go. Now you can learn how to wash.’ He leaves.  
Kylo returns to the counter. Finn is there waiting. _Another welcome face._ Kylo blanks him and walks past, checking his watch. It's only been two hours.


	14. Chapter 14

When Kylo opens his door, Hux is already there. He looks grave. This worries Kylo, who walks slowly towards him. ‘Is everything -’  
‘My grandfather. It was… sooner than they'd thought.’  
‘Oh. I…’ Kylo attempts to embrace Hux as a gesture of support. Hux seems uncomfortable.   
‘The funeral's in two weeks. I just don't think I can go alone, if you understand.’  
Kylo nods. ‘You want me to…?’  
Hux manages a faint smile. ‘You would?’  
Kylo pulls Hux back into the embrace. ‘Of course.’


	15. Chapter 15

The day of the funeral is cloudy. There is a faint humidity in the air, which makes Hux feel uneasy. Kylo has found a black suit to wear, quite in contrast to his usual attire. Hux decides that were it not for the occasion, he would appreciate Kylo's outfit - certainly more than the usual. Hux reaches for his hand, and receives a firm squeeze. He realises that Kylo shares his feelings; the awkwardness is creeping over both of them. Hux does not see his parents, but is relieved. It isn't the best time to introduce Kylo.   
Hux manages to hold his composure, though he sees Kylo's eyes water slightly. He dismisses this and stares ahead, moving his hand onto Kylo's. They interlock for a while.  
Afterwards, Hux finds his parents. He tries to push Kylo away but fails.   
‘So you must be Hux's friend.’  
‘Friend? Yeah,’ Kylo answers.  
‘Well, it's nice to meet you,’ says Hux's mother. She smiles at Hux and walks off to meet someone else.  
‘You should probably mention that we're -’ Kylo begins.  
‘I know. I have plenty of time for that.’  
‘Course you do.’

 

They return home. Kylo shrugs off his jacket and loosens his tie, sitting down and running his hands through his hair. Hux sits beside him.  
‘You know,’ says Hux, ‘You weren't that bad back there.’  
‘Oh, thanks. What did you expect?’  
‘I'm really not sure. But everyone seemed to like you.’  
Kylo shrugs. 'I guess they just dont know our… history.’  
'History?’ Hux laughs under his breath. 'What, all three weeks of it?’  
‘Exactly. Maybe I should come to more of these things.’  
Hux laughs. ‘I don't think you should wish for more funerals. But anyway,’ he picks up a bottle from the floor - the watered down brandy that Kylo likes - and takes a large gulp. ‘To us.’  
‘Yes,’ Kylo takes the bottle and his share of its contents. ‘To us.’  
Hux grins. ‘You’d better buy some stronger stuff next time.’


End file.
